


Zapping

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bibomi comedy is such a bless, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Morning After, Not Really Domestic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: La mañana después que los paladines le prepararon una fiesta improvisada a Shiro por su cumpleaños.





	Zapping

Palabra #28: Guerra.

Detalles: in canon, s2, si asumimos que encontraron los leones en enero, ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SENTIDO, NO ME JUZGUEN.

Extensión: 942 palabras.

**_Zapping_ **

Keith bostezó y se acurrucó mejor a ese amplio pecho que le hacía de almohada. Su mano dentro la camiseta acariciaba con pereza su abdomen, y la otra apretujada entre sus cuerpos no se quejaba mucho de su posición.

El fulgor colorido de la pantalla holográfica no dejaba de titilar en aquel programa que encontraron pasando canales. Hacía poco que habían despertado. Se separaron un segundo en el baño, para regresar a tirarse en la cama en cuanto Shiro trajo una rebanada de pastel sobrante.

Quizás el sueño, el hambre o todo lo vivido anoche les invitaba a ser perezosos unos momentos más. El universo podía esperar un poco.

Shiro soltó una risita cuando ese alargado alienígena se desmayó al enterarse de que su mujer iba a tener quintillizos.

—Vaya, son buenos comediantes —murmuró Shiro, con la cuchararita-tenedor entre sus labios. Keith le miró de reojo y le sonrió con cariño, abrazándole más fuerte—¿Te duermes? —preguntó, acariciando su cabello hacia atrás y apartando el plato de pastel.

—Un poco —confesó, entrecerrando los ojos a sus mimos. El besito sobre su cabeza le hizo suspirar y estirar los pies enredados a los de él.

—Gracias por esto —musitó, con el rostro hundido a su pelo negro. Keith se limitó a ronronear satisfecho— Bueno, todos ustedes —rio. Tomó de su mentón para que le mirase. Keith le devolvió lo que buscaba con entrega y cariño.

—Era tu cumpleaños, o eso suponemos según los cálculos de Pidge —encogió de hombros.

—La fiesta estuvo buena —asintió con gratitud.

—¿Fiesta? —enarcó la ceja y negó sonrojado— Sólo te cantamos cumpleaños y Hunk te horneó un pastel —resumió con simpleza— Hubiera estado mejor con cerveza o refresco a que esa cosa que huele a pies —quejó pensativo— ¿De verdad estaba bueno el pastel? Si no te gustó no estás obligado a comer má-

—Me encantó —cortó, acunando sus mejillas, atento más a su rostro que al programa bibomi— Y gracias por haberlo decorado —picó su nariz con el dedo. Keith abrió de par en par sus ojitos somnolientos y el rojo estalló a sus mejillas— Te quedó bien lindo con esas flores rosas.

—¡¿Hunk te dijo que fui yo!? —reclamó, soltándose y cubriéndose la cara.

—Ups —encogió de hombros y sonriendo orgulloso por su descubrimiento— Cuando fui a la cocina me dijo —antes de que Keith saltara fuera de la habitación en calzoncillos, tomó de su muñeca— Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste —repitió, apretando su mano suavemente. Keith se perdió en esos ojos al momento, dejando de sentirse abochornado de repente.

La pequeña fiesta de anoche había sido divertida hasta para él, no muy entusiasta a las distracciones, pero se había tratado de Shiro, y esa sonrisa sorprendida cuando les vio llegar con ese pastel, los gorritos y Lance cantándole las mañanitas, había valido tanto la pena.

Merecía sentirse recordado, querido y considerado siempre, y él se encargaría de que fuese así.

—Y también por pasar la noche conmigo —añadió, atrayéndole a la cama de regreso.

—¡No seas raro! eso no se agradece —carcajeó negando con la cabeza— ¿O tú lo hacías en la Tierra? —y antes de darle chances a responder, se puso en pie en el colchón con la sábana de capa— Muchas gracias, mi estimado caballero por haber sostenido relaciones sexuales conmigo esta noche —comenzó a imitarle la voz, exagerándola y meneando sus hombros, cuan caballero del siglo pasado con su largo abrigo. Shiro carcajeaba y agitaba las manos— Dispénseme las molestias ocasionadas con mi maciza erecció-

—¡Keith! —lo jaló hacia abajo entre risotadas avergonzadas.

—¡Así suenas! —carcajeó y de un salto se le trepó encima— Oh, mi estimado —tomó la copa vacía al lado del plato y lo alzó— ¡Hagamos un brindis por semejante agasajo de mi verga en tu culo!

—¡Keith! —chilló, tirándolo de espaldas a la cama y subiéndosele a la pelvis.

—¡Estás rojo! —señaló malicioso sin dejar de reír. Shiro le arrancó la sábana, dejándole en ropa interior, evidencia de anoche.

—¡Esto no se quedará así!

—¡No, Shiro! —negó varias veces y trató de escapar, pero fue tarde.

El ruido del programa de televisión se opacó por las risotadas de los dos en esa guerra de cosquillas de la cual Keith no estaba saliendo bien librado. Lo que quedaba del pastel de desayuno se les embarró encima y aun así, Shiro no se detuvo de torturar su cuerpo retorciéndose hasta la garganta doler.

—¡Shiro, Shiro! ¡Para! ¡Me haré pipí! —reía con lagrimitas en los ojos y sofocado.

Shiro le soltó, llevando ahora sus manos a acunar su rostro, mirándole jadeante por la risa frenética.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan malhablado y al mismo tiempo decir la palabra pipí con esa risa tan bonita? —preguntó, pasando los pulgares por esas lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad y que le invadieron de tibieza al alma al limpiarlas. Keith nunca lloraba, ni por lo uno ni por lo otro, así que descubrirlas perlando sus ojos sonrientes fue también un regalo de cumpleaños.

Era su mejor cumpleaños: compartiendo con su familia encontrada en las circunstancias y con él, que le había obsequiado un pastel mal embetunado, una noche de pasión que recordar y esos ojitos violetas tan bonitos.

El chico sonrió, tranquilizando su respiración al roce dulce de sus dedos.

—Ahora tú estás rojo… —burló Shiro a su oído, provocándole otra risita más.

—¡M-Me vengaré! —juró infantil y abrazándole con las piernas y los brazos, mordió su cuello.

—¡Keith! —carcajeó, inmóvil por ese atrape como de calamar hambriento— ¡Espera! ¡Eso es trampa!

Y la guerra de cosquillas reanudó, está vez sin treguas ni para ir a por más pastel de cumpleaños en la cocina.


End file.
